Oceana
by A. Kirklandie
Summary: Manik biru laut itu adalah alasannya jatuh cinta padanya. Summary nggak nyambung, langsjng baca aja:v absurd ya seperti authornya. Anu, newbie saya mah:v


"Kougyoku..? Buka pintunya.."

Kougyoku tersentak dari lamunannya. Dia segera menutup buku tugasnya, dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar. Dibukanya pintu mahoni itu, dan setelah melihat apa yang dibawa kakaknya, manik ruby-nya berbinar-binar.

"Dari siapa ini, Kak?" Tanyanya sambil mencomot satu _cupcake_ imut di depannya. Kakaknya tersenyum lembut, "Dari tetangga baru kita. Setelah ini, antarkan sup ayam buatan kakak ya? Sebagai balasan."

Kougyoku serta merta mengangguk, " _Aye, aye, captain!_ "

Dia jadi penasaran, seperti apa tetangga barunya-

* * *

 **Oceana.**

 **Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka.**

 **Warnings : Typo(s), Absurd, Asdfgh..., yea like always.**

 **Enjoy!^^**

* * *

"Ada perlu apa?"

-ini tetangga barunya?

Kougyoku tertegun melihat anak kecil bersurai biru di hadapannya. Yah, padahal dia sempat berharap penghuni rumah ini adalah laki-laki tampan se-usianya. Teringat dengan tujuannya kemari, Kougyoku menyerahkan semangkuk besar sup ayam buatan kakaknya, "Ini, dari Ren sekeluarga. Umm, dan terima kasih atas _cupcake_ -nya ya?"

Anak kecil itu terlihat bingung. Dia mengerjapkan manik biru lautnya, dan membuka mulut mungilnya, hendak berbicara. Namun sebelum itu, teriakan nyaring dari dalam rumah menginterupsinya.

"Aladdinn! Habiskan dulu makan siangmu!"

Manik biru laut itu membola. Dia segera bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kougyoku. Kougyoku jadi kebingungan dibuatnya, "H-hei, ada apa ini?"

"Selamatkan aku kak."

"Hahh?!"

* * *

 _Pertemuan pertama kita sungguh absurd._

* * *

"Nah, Aladdin. Anggap rumah sendiri ya?"

Manik ruby Kougyoku melebar melihat sosok anak kecil bersurai biru yang berdiri di ambang pintu depan rumahnya. Dia berganti menoleh kakaknya, Ren Hakuei, dengan pandangan _shock_. Seakan mengerti, kakaknya itu hanya tertawa kecil, "Tante Sheba menitipkan Aladdin untuk sehari ini. Dia ada urusan di luar kota dengan suaminya."

Telinga Kougyoku berdenging mendengar ucapan Hakuei. Dia memandang kakaknya tak terima, "Heeii, memangnya kita ini _baby sitte_ r? Aku tak mau mengurus dia!"

Kougyoku berbalik, dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ditutupnya pintu kamar dengan kasar. Kougyoku merebahkan dirinya di kasur, dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Huh, hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan!

Dia menangis dalam diam. Sudah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh kakak kelasnya, sekarang ada anak kecil yang menginap di rumahnya. Kougyoku benci anak kecil. Mereka sungguh _annoying_.

"Kak..?"

Kougyoku berjengit kaget mendengar deritan pintu kamarnya. Sontak dia menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya, yang kini sudah terbuka, dan menampilkan sesosok anak kecil bersurai biru.

"Lho? Kakak habis menangis?"

Kougyoku menghela napas, dan memalingkan wajahnya, "Bukan urusanmu. Cepat sana pergi," ucapnya ketus. Dia sedikit melirik melalui ujung matanya. Anak itu tak segera beranjak.

"Kakak sangat membenciku ya sampai menangis seperti ini? Maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu saat itu. Habis, aku benar-benar takut brokoli."

"Memangnya aku peduli? Sudah sana, aku ingin sendiri."

Hening menyelimuti kamarnya setelah Kougyoku berucap. Namun, tak lama, Kougyoku merasakan ranjangnya berderit. Dia terkaget melihat anak kecil itu sudah terduduk di sebelahnya. Kougyoku ikut terduduk. Dia memandang iris biru laut di depannya itu dengan sengit, "Siapa yang mengizinkanmu duduk disini?"

"Nggak ada, tapi kan kakak juga nggak ngelarang."

Pelipisnya berkedut kesal. Kedua tangan Kougyoku tergerak untuk menarik kedua pipi tembam anak kecil di depannya. Dia memajukan wajahnya, "Hiiihh.. Kau iniii..!" Jeritnya gemas.

Setelah puas mendengar ucapan minta ampun dari anak kecil itu, Kougyoku berhenti. Dia tertawa kecil, setidaknya dia sempat melupakan tentang kakak kelasnya tadi.

Senyum samar terlukis di wajahnya,

"Terima kasih."

* * *

 _Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya kau membuatku tertawa._

* * *

"Aladdiinn!"

Kougyoku melambaikan tangannya di hadapan balkon rumah Aladdin. Laki-laki berusia 11 tahun itu tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Dia melemparkan kaleng yang sudah terikat dengan kaleng di tangannya ke arah Kougyoku. Kougyoku menangkapnya, kemudian segera mendekatkan kaleng itu ke mulut mungilnya.

"Sinbad menembakku di lapangan basket tadi siang!"

Tak lama, dia mendengar suara Aladdin dari kaleng miliknya, "Lalu, kakak menerimanya tidak?"

Dengan sumringah, Kougyoku menjawab,

"Tentu saja, iya!"

* * *

 _Tanpa sadar, aku sudah melukai hatimu._

 _Yah, setidaknya kau juga tak sadar jika hatimu sudah berserakan di lantai balkon kamarmu saat itu._

* * *

"Aku putus dengan Judal."

"Eh? Apa?"

Isakan keluar perlahan-lahan dari mulut mungil Kougyoku. Air mata yang ditahannya dari tadi dia tumpahkan di depan Aladdin, dengan latar kamar anak bersurai biru itu.

"Aku benci dia! Aku benci!"

Isakan Kougyoku makin keras, saat dia merasakan rengkuhan pada tubuhnya. Anak laki-laki yang sekarang sudah kelas 1 SMP itu memeluknya, dan mengusap-usap surai magentanya.

Dapat dia rasakan, Aladdin sedang tersenyum saat ini.

"Sudahlah, kak.. Berarti, lewat ini, Tuhan memberitahumu, kalau masih banyak laki-laki yang lebih baik dari Judal di luar sana," Kougyoku masih saja terisak, "Aku misalnya?"

Dan dia terdiam saat itu juga.

Dia mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Aladdin yang menyeringai lebar. Rongga dadanya menghangat. Sebenarnya apa maksud anak in-

"Aku bercanda kok, hehe."

-oh.

Entah kenapa Kougyoku tak bisa tertawa atau kesal setelah mendengar ucapan Aladdin. Yang bisa dia rasakan hanya-

- _kecewa_?

* * *

 _Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku sadar, kalau mungkin-_

 _-aku menyukaimu?_

* * *

Kougyoku terpaku melihat pemandangan yang dia lihat dari balkon kamarnya. Ada gadis bersurai jingga di depan rumah Aladdin. Gadis itu sungguh manis, pikirnya. Dan-

-Aladdin terlihat sangat senang di dekat gadis itu.

Kougyoku terduduk di lantai balkonnya, dengan rasa nyeri yang tak terkira di dadanya.

* * *

 _Kelihatannya aku memang menyukaimu._

* * *

"Hei, Aladdin."

Iris biru itu menatapnya, "Kenapa kak?"

Bukannya menatap iris lawan bicaranya, Kougyoku justru memandangi bintang-bintang yang menaungi mereka. Tak lama, Kougyoku menghela napas, "Bagaimana kalau.."

"Kalau?"

Kini, iris mereka bertemu-

"Bagaimana kalau aku kuliah di luar negeri?"

-dan mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya-

* * *

 _-karena jika terus menatap irismu, aku akan makin 'jatuh' untukmu._

* * *

Kougyoku tersentak dari tidurnya setelah mendengar jam beker-nya berdering. Dia menggerutu kesal, dan segera mematikan jam beker berwarna biru itu.

Ah..

Kougyoku tersenyum samar.

Kira-kira bagaimana kabar pemilik iris yang sewarna dengan jam beker-nya ini?

* * *

 _Ternyata jauh darimu itu menyakitkan ya._

 _Namun apa daya, hatiku terlalu takut tuk memendam rasa ini untukmu._

* * *

Kougyoku terduduk lesu di sofa. Dia benar-benar lelah dengan semua tolakan dosen- sialan- akan skripsinya. Rasanya dia benar-benar ingin menyerah saja.

Perlahan, Kougyoku memejamkan matanya.

"Psst.. Pelan-pelan membukanya."

"Huh, iya, iya. Aku juga paham."

Kougyoku tersentak. Pundak Kougyoku menegang setelah mendengar derit pintunya. Kougyoku segera beranjak dari sofanya, dan berjalan pelan ke arah dapur. Diambilnya penggorengan terdekat, untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Hei, dimana dia?"

Kougyoku menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah setelah mendengar suara barusan. Dia berjalan dengan kaki gemetar ke arah pintu flat-nya-

-dan disambut dengan bayangan pistol di dinding.

Kemudian, yang dia ingat hanya gelap.

* * *

"Lah, kok dia malah pingsan?"

"Duh, kau ini. Begini lebih baik kan, ayo segera kita gotong dia ke mobil."

* * *

Kougyoku mengerjapkan matanya, dan yang dapat dia simpulkan untuk pertama kali adalah dia sedang berada di dalam mobil.

Eh?

"HEEEEIII! MAU KALIAN BAWA KEMANA AKU?!" Teriaknya dengan keras. Orang dengan dandanan mencurigakan, yang duduk di jok depan mobil menoleh ke arahnya, "Sudah diam. Nanti pasti kau akan berterima kasih pada kami saat sudah sampai."

Pelipis Kougyoku berkedut kesal, "Berterima kasih pada penculik?! Kau pikir aku bodoh?!" Teriaknya. Kougyoku berusaha membuka pintu mobil disampingnya, namun percuma saja, pintunya dikunci. Kougyoku terdiam. Ujung matanya memanas.

Tuhan, bahkan skripsinya belum selesai. Impiannya menjadi sarjana belum terwujud. Masa dia harus bernasib seperti ini?

Tiba-tiba, si pengemudi menghentikan laju mobilnya. Dua orang di jok depan itu turun, dan kemudian salah satunya, membukakan pintu mobil di sebelahnya. Kougyoku melongo bingung.

Ini kan di taman?

Masa iya tempat persembunyian penculik yang menculiknya ini di taman?

"Jangan bengong saja. Ayo turun, tuan putri."

Kougyoku makin bingung dengan semua ini. Dia disuruh turun? Tanpa tangan diikat atau semacamnya? Hei, apa benar mereka ini akan menculiknya?

"Kalian berdua ini benar penculik?"

Menghela nafas, orang dengan dandanan mencurigakan di depannya ini membuka kacamata hitam dan juga maskernya, menampilkan iris ruby-

- _wait_.

"Kouha?!"

"Kami memang penculik, tapi untuk kebaikan."

Kougyoku makin terkejut, "Kak Hakuei?!" Jeritnya, membuat dua saudara-nya ini terkikik geli. Kougyoku menyipitkan iris ruby-nya, "Kalian berdua ini! Kenapa tak bilang saja kalau mau berkunjung? Pakai acara culik-menculik seperti ini. Untung saja aku tak punya penyakit jantung."

Kouha menyeringai jahil, "Sekali-kali lah. Sudah lama kami tidak mengerjaimu tahu."

"Hei, sudahlah, Kouha. Putri manja kita ini sudah ditunggu pangerannya tahu."

Kougyoku menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Pangeran?"

"Lama tak bertemu, Kougyoku."

* * *

 _Aku merasa aku harus mengulang dari nol lagi untuk menghapus perasaanku untukmu saat iris kita kembali bertumbukan setelah sekian lama saat itu._

* * *

"Haha, iya ya. Sudah lama.."

Kougyoku benar-benar merasa canggung saat ini.

"Sudah ya, Aladdin. Kami titipkan putri manja kami padamu! _See yaa_!"

Teriakan dari Kouha benar-benar membuatnya naik pitam. Andai dia tidak sedang dalam situasi seperti ini, sudah dia mutilasi pria _pinkish_ itu.

"Kau makin pendek ya?"

Pelipis Kougyoku berkedut, "Hei! Kau itu yang terlalu cepat tumbuh, bodoh!"

"Aku makin tampan, ya kan?"

"Idiiihh.. Makin jelek sih iya."

Hening, sebelum tawa mereka berdua terlepas. Namun, tak lama kemudian, tawa Kougyoku terhenti saat dia merasakan tarikan pada lengan nya. Dia memandang tanya pada Aladdin, yang ditanggapi pria itu dengan senyuman-

"Aku sudah menyiapkan tempat yang bagus untuk kita ber-nostalgia."

-yang membuat Kougyoku tak bisa merasakan kakinya lagi saat melihatnya.

* * *

 _Ternyata selain iris biru laut itu, senyumanmu juga sama menyihirnya._

* * *

"Wahh.."

Kougyoku benar-benar terpana dengan keindahan taman tulip di hadapannya. Padahal sudah 3 tahun lebih dia menetap di negeri kincir angin ini, tapi dia tak tahu ada taman se-indah ini di Netherland.

Kelihatannya, aktivitas per-kuliahan benar-benar membuatnya buta akan lingkungan sekitar.

"Cantik kan?"

Kougyoku mengangguk dengan mata berbinar-binar. Hamparan tulip warna-warni ini benar-benar membuatnya terhanyut.

Tiba-tiba, Aladdin berdeham, "Sebaiknya kita agak menjauh dari sini," ucapnya membuat Kougyoku bingung. "Hah? Memangnya kenapa? Pemandangan di sini bagus tahu," ucap Kougyoku, sangsi dengan ucapan Aladdin.

Aladdin terdiam sejenak, sebelum tersenyum lebar ke arah Kougyoku, "Kasihan pengunjung yang tujuannya datang kemari untuk menikmati keindahan taman ini, tapi mereka justru terfokus padamu akhirnya."

* * *

 _Kenapa kau suka sekali membuatku susah bernapas?_

* * *

"Kau sekarang kelas berapa Aladdin?"

Aladdin menoleh ke arahnya, sebelum tersenyum jahil, "Kepo nih?" Godanya membuat pelipis Kougyoku berkedut. Dia menggembungkan pipinya, "Kalau nggak kepo, mana bisa pintar. Pantas kau bodoh sekali."

"Hei, begini-begini aku masuk 10 besar tahu."

Kougyoku tertawa keras, "10 besar itu biasa aja, 3 besar baru keren."

"Oke lah, saat kenaikan semester 2 nanti, akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa masuk 3 besar, dan jadi keren dimatamu."

Sekali lagi, Kougyoku hanya memilih diam.

* * *

 _Aku benar-benar ingin membencimu dan semua tingkahmu, yang selalu saja berhasil membuatku salah tingkah._

* * *

Kougyoku memandang langit senja yang menaunginya dan laki-laki di sebelahnya. Warna oranye yang terhampar di atasnya, membuat senyum miris terlukis di wajah Kougyoku.

"Aku jadi teringat Alibaba dan Morgiana saat melihat warna oranye di langit senja, dan ironisnya, warna oranye itu favoritku," celetuk Kougyoku tiba-tiba. Aladdin menatapnya bingung, "Alibaba, mantanmu saat SMA itu?" Tanyanya, yang ditanggapi Kougyoku dengan anggukan.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, sampai kemudian Aladdin membuka mulutnya, "Kalau begitu, lihat saja warna ungu-nya," ucapnya sambil menuding langit yang terpenuhi gradasi oranye-ungu, mengundang rasa penasaran Kougyoku.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena daripada teringat mantanmu dan pacar barunya saat melihat warna oranye, lebih baik lihat saja warna ungu-nya. Mengingatkanmu pada kita kan?"

* * *

 _Kau ini mau aku makin terluka kalau terus mengingat-ingat tentang kita?_

* * *

"Omong-omong, kau sudah punya pacar belum?"

Kougyoku mengerjapkan netranya, sebelum terkekeh pelan, "Boro-boro pacar, teman curhat cowok pun aku tak punya."

Tawa nyaring Aladdin setelah meendengar ucapannya, benar-benar membuatnya terhenyak. Ih, dasar anak kecil tak tahu diri. Dia susah begini malah diketawain.

Baru saja Kougyoku akan menjitak kepala laki-laki itu, jika saja ucapan laki-laki itu tak membuatnya membeku di luar-

"Baguslah, karena aku sudah tak tahan menahan keinginanku untuk memilikimu lebih lama lagi."

* * *

 _-sekaligus meleleh di dalam._

* * *

"Haha.. Lawakan baru?" Ucap Kougyoku dengan nada sarkas terselip di dalamnya. Memangnya tahu apa bocah ingusan ini tentang keinginan untuk memiliki?

"Aku jauh-jauh kemari bukan untuk melawak, kau tahu."

"Oh? Jadi yang tadi serius? Memangnya tahu apa kau tentang cinta?"

Hening seketika menyeruak di antara mereka. Kougyoku terkekeh, bisa dia tebak pasti bocah di sebelahnya ini tak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Entahlah, aku memang tak tahu apa itu cinta."

Tuh kan?

Toh, sampai kapanpun juga perasaan Kougyoku ini tak akan berbalas dengan semestinya.

"Untuk itu, kau mau kan mengajariku?"

"Eh, apa?"

"Aku memang hanya bocah ingusan yang jauh lebih muda darimu. Aku tak tahu apa itu cinta. Untuk itu ajari aku tentang cinta, karena yang kutahu hanyalah jantungku serasa ingin meledak tiap melihat tawamu, dan dadaku sesak tiap melihatmu menangis."

"Yang kutahu hanyalah kenyataan bahwa aku ingin sekali menjadi alasan utamamu untuk tersenyum."

"Yang kutahu hanyalah kenyataan bahwa aku ingin sekali jadi tokoh utama dalam cerita cintamu. Jika kau juliet, aku ingin jadi romeo untukmu. Jika kau ratunya maka biarkan aku jadi raja sekaligus ksatria untukmu."

"Untuk itu, aku ingin kau selalu di sampingku, dan mengajariku hingga aku paham dengan cinta yang kau maksud, dan mencintaimu seperti-"

* * *

"Seperti aku mencintaimu, begitu? Memangnya tahu darimana kau kalau aku mencintaimu?"

* * *

"Untuk apa aku mencari tahu lagi?"

* * *

Kougyoku hanya bisa tersenyum teduh dalam rengkuhan Aladdin setelah mendengar bisikannya yang sukses menghangatkan rongga dadanya seketika.

* * *

 _Karena detak jantungmu sudah memberitahuku tentang segalanya._

* * *

 **Yahooo, minna-san!**

 **Saya newbie nih di fandom ini-**

 **-sebenarnya di ffn juga masih newbie:v**

 **Soo, mohon kritik dan sarannya dari readers sekalian^^!**


End file.
